One Wish
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Brittany accepted that because of her intelligence she was considered a nerd and no one ever really wanted to talk to her. So why has Santana Lopez, head cheerleader suddenly talking to her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Pretty much a reverse of my story 'Teenage Dream' Brittany is the Nerd and Santana is the cheerleader.

May or may not be a two-shot, you'll see what I mean in the end (: For now I'll say one-shot.

Named after **One Wish **by **Ray J**

**tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c om

**Twitter: **/#!/Hayley_Lo

Cheers for reading. Drop down a review if you got time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own one damn itchy tattoo. Healing process is taking ages!

* * *

Among the crowded, loud halls of McKinley High a tall blonde student clumsily stumbled between the bodies and dropped all the books in her hands. The students laughed at the girl's misfortune and refused to help as she tried to desperately gather all her equipment back into her arms. She pushed her black, thick rimmed glasses and stood up straight before slinking away to the library.

_Hey, did you see that student there? Yep, the girl who dropped her books? That was me, Brittany S. Pierce. I'm a class A nerd and turns out it gets you no respect at all at this school, but I couldn't care less. I'm happy being in the background, no one bothers me too much. Well that all changed when she started taking notice of me._

Brittany took a seat in the corner of the library and pulled out all her reading material for her next class. She had a study period and intended to fully use it, unlike her other fellow classmates who used the spare period to fool around. With her books open and pen ready in hand she began speeding through all the questions without a break in concentration that was, until she heard voices.

"Who's next on your list Lopez?" Puck's manly voice floated through the book cases.

"I don't know, I'll just let it happen." A low, husky voice answered.

Brittany didn't dwell any further into their conversation and returned her attention to her work. She had no time to worry about Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez were doing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Another day, another lunch period by herself, Brittany thought as she put her books away into her locker. Growing up she always found it hard to make friends. Often people could never follow her train of thought and gave up on conversing with the nerd. She came to accept that she wasn't meant to have friends and that was okay. She surveyed the halls, watching the Jocks ridicule and bully every student they deemed unpopular which was ninety-five per cent of the school's population. She watched as the Cheerios demanded attention and created a path as they strut down the halls with their red and white uniforms.

She looked on as the Glee club members were slushied by the jocks and laughed at by the Cheerios. Her eyes then fell on Rachel Berry, the self-proclaimed leader and top talent of the New Directions. An unknown Cheerio approached the diva with a cup full of ice, cold slushy, ready to fire on demand. As the cheerleader retracted her arms, the resident bad boy stepped in front of the smaller diva and stared down at the cheerleader and jocks behind her.

This stopped the girl from firing and took a step back before retreating towards the jocks and Cheerios.

"Thanks Noah." Brittany heard Rachel say to the bad boy.

"Anytime babe." He answered and leant forward to give her a not so innocent kiss.

Brittany stared as the two opposites made out in the middle of the school halls. She watched as they continued to kiss, obviously with Puck trying his best to control himself. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss someone like that. Of course having no friends meant that she hadn't experienced dating, let alone had her first kiss.

She continued to watch even when the two were broken up by the head cheerleader, Santana Lopez.

"Stop eating each other's faces. I don't want that image ingrained before lunch." Santana teased when she joined the two. Her eyes then caught sight of curious eyes hidden by conservative black, rimmed glasses. The minute she caught sight of the deep blue eyes, the owner looked away and continued stuffing her locker.

"What do you think about that girl?" Santana asked Puck.

He turned around and stared at the girl, wondering if he'd seen her around, "Who's that?" He asked when he realised he didn't know her.

"Oh, that's Brittany, Brittany Pierce." Rachel informed when she noticed they were looking at the quiet nerd, "She's on Braniacs with Artie, Tina and Mike. Apparently she's a gun at cat diseases but she's really smart in general. She's in my AP chemistry class and I swear she could do that class in her sleep. Though she really has no friends, it's because it's hard to keep up with her in conversation. "

"Is that so?" Santana said suddenly intrigued about Brittany.

"Yeah anyway, thank you for that Noah. I guess it helps that I'm dating the cutest guy at McKinley." Rachel giggled and leant up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Studliest guy babe." As Rachel turned around, Puck gave her ass a small slap and gave her a wink when she turned around.

Santana just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the two's public display of affection. She never could understand what Puck saw in Rachel but she just figured it was just because Rachel was the type of girl, Puck's mom would approve of. Though she couldn't say anything, here she was McKinley's head cheerleader who chose to hang out with the school's bad boy, rather than the other cheerleaders and jocks.

"There's something different about this girl." Santana smirked at her friend as they walked away with her eyes on the blonde nerd.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The bell rang and students began trickling slowly into the physics class, dreading the upcoming lesson. Brittany however walked in casually and ready to take on the lesson with full force. She sat in her usual spot in the middle row next to the window and began to unpack her bag. Satisfied that her desk was clean and ready she took off her glasses and began cleaning them before class started.

She flinched in her spot when she heard the chair next to her scrape against the ground. Her eyes naturally fell on a tanned hand and trailed up to see the last person she expected to sit next to her. Santana Lopez, McKinley's head cheerleader, bad ass and sexiest girl. Quite frankly she felt a little intimidated by the girl next to her. Santana was dressed in a black leather jacket, red tank top, dark blue skinny legged jeans and black boots. The way she exuded confidence had Brittany staring intently at the girl with curious eyes, wondering why the girl was sitting next to her. She also wondered why the head cheerleader wasn't in uniform either.

Santana sat down wordlessly and smiled at Brittany, who could only eye her suspiciously. The pair sat in silence, with Brittany being the only one listening to the teacher whilst the girl next to her found it more amusing to scribble pictures on her page.

When the teacher finished speaking they allowed the students time to finish off the questions until the end of the lesson. Santana found this the perfect opportunity to talk to Brittany, so she shuffled her chair towards the quiet nerd and leant over.

"Hey, could I get some help?" Santana whispered.

Brittany lifted her head up nervously and gulped, had Santana Lopez really spoken to her? The same girl who was notorious for sleeping around and breaking girls' hearts was talking to her, Brittany S. Pierce, McKinley's biggest geek.

"Uh, why me?" She asked nervously.

"Because Brittany." Santana placed a hand on the nervous girl's lap and gave it a squeeze, "I heard you were the smartest girl here, so I figured you might be able to help me." She let out a sly smirk when she noticed the perspiration on her victim's forehead.

"Y-you had all year to ask me…"

Santana had to do a double take and prevent her jaw from dropping. No one had ever denied her or question her motives. Usually they'd just turn to putty in her hands, ready to do as she asked.

"I just told you. It's because you're the smartest one around."

"W-what do you need help with?"

"How do I find force?" Santana asked with faux confusion.

"Oh." Brittany looked down at Santana's page and saw that there were only random drawings of who knows what on the paper. "Well. All you have to do is plug in the values into this formula 'F' equals 'MA'. F is the force and 'MA' is mass multiplied by acceleration."

"Oh, but there's a frictional force as well?" Santana said in her attempt to sound confused and lost.

"That's simple, to find the net force it's just the result from the F equals MA equation and then minus the frictional force from that, simple."

"Thanks, that makes it so much sense.' Santana feigned thankfulness. Her hand found it's way back onto a pale thigh and she gave it a squeeze as thanks. "So, do you think you could come over to my place and help me some more?"

Brittany swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat and looked everywhere but at Santana. She tried her best formulate a sentence as a response and prayed for something to save her. It seemed like her prayers were answered when the school bell rang, giving her the perfect escape.

"I got to go." Brittany mumbled and quickly packed up her things and ran out the door, leaving Santana dumbstruck in her seat.

"What the hell?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for her parents to pick her up. Even though she was bright in every subject and achieved straight A's, driving was something that she couldn't do. She already failed the test twice and decided that she'd wait until she was a little older before attempting it for a third time.

She let out a yawn when the sound of an obnoxiously loud engine ripped through the silence. Her gaze fell upon a sleek, black car stopping just right in front of her. The engine shut off and none other than Santana bad ass Lopez stepped out.

"Hey Pierce." Santana greeted in her smooth, raspy voice, "Waitin' on someone?"

"I-I-uh." Brittany stammered and looked around nervously.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Um…" Before she could formulate an excuse, sentence or word her phone began ringing. "I have to get this." She said quietly.

"Hey mom." Brittany answered, "Oh, ok. I'll just take the bus. That's ok, I'll see you when you get home."

"Parents can't pick you up?" Santana questioned.

The poor nerd could barely form a sentence so instead she just nodded her head as a response and gave a light shrug. She awkwardly turned away and began walking towards the direction of her house.

"Wait." Santana called after her. "Let me give you a lift home."

"U-uh…It's ok." She answered timidly.

"Nonsense, come on." Without giving the quiet nerd a chance to reply, Santana grabbed her hand and practically pulled her into the car.

The two buckled themselves in with of course Brittany taking a little longer than Santana since her hands were shaking nervously. To her it felt like she was in the desert with no signs of the temperature cooling anytime soon. Her palms were sweating and she could barely even click the seat belt in.

Santana could only laugh at Brittany's clumsiness and nervous behaviour as she drove out of the parking lot.

"So, I reckon we should hang out before I take you home. You know, it's the least you can do." Santana knew she had Brittany. There was no way the quiet girl in her car could refuse her now since she was doing her a favour.

"Um…"

"Great, let's get some coffee.' Santana practically answered for Brittany.

All Brittany could do was try and stop her body from involuntarily peeing. She was about to have coffee with the Santana Lopez.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two were sitting awkwardly in silence at the Lima Bean after they ordered their coffees. Brittany kept her eyes fixed on the rising steam of her coffee as a way to avoid eye contact with the beautiful girl opposite her.

"Why are you so quiet Brittany?" Santana asked lightly.

"I-I…why, why are you being so nice to me?" Brittany asked, seemingly finding courage from within to ask the one question that's been bugging her.

"Why wouldn't I be Brittany?"

"You've had all year to talk to me…"

Santana's eyebrow rose in surprise. Normally it wouldn't have even taken any effort to get a girl to go out with her and in her bed, but here she was after practically kidnapping Brittany just so they could have coffee.

"You interest me Brittany."

The look in Santana's eyes told Brittany that the head cheerleader was sincere but also there was something else to it. Her eyes were squinting just the slightest almost as if she were scrutinising Brittany's eyes.

Taken aback by the question Brittany's jaw just dropped. Suddenly panicking she slid back in her seat and bolted out the door. She ran as quickly as she could back home.

_Yep, I just ran out on Santana Lopez. Look at me go I could be an athlete, I could probably run track at the pace I'm going. Why am I running away from her, now she probably thinks I'm a bigger loser than I already am. Dammit Brittany why are you so scared, keep running-Oh, I'm home now._

Brittany took deep breathes as she hunched over at her front door. The next day at school was definitely going to be awkward.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stood at her locker with a book in her hand ready to return it to its owner. She shot an intimidating glare to those who even dared to look at her. Her foot tapped an impatient beat as she waited for the owner of the book to return to their locker. The bell for class rung through the halls so she gave up and grumbled to herself.

In the distance Brittany peeked out from the corner of a row of lockers to make sure that Santana was no longer standing in the hallway. She crept towards her locker which was located a few metres away from the head cheerleader's.

When she arrived at school earlier that morning she had noticed that Santana was at her locker. Instead of getting her books she decided to hide behind the row of lockers and wait it out until she left, however the head cheerleader never left her post which was why Brittany found herself quickly grabbing her things before she missed her class entirely.

Luckily for her the first few classes she didn't share them with Santana but she was dreading the end of the day. She shared her last two classes with the head cheerleader and honestly, she was hoping something would come up so she wouldn't have to attend. After running out on her the day before she didn't know how things would turn out with Santana.

Not wanting to stress herself out anymore the nerd closed her locker and hurried towards her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Thankfully Brittany had managed to avoid the head cheerleader throughout the day. She was still horribly embarrassed for running away from McKinley's most gorgeous girl. For someone who was intelligent she sure was dumb. A groan involuntarily escaped her lips as she thought back to the previous day. She began banging her head against the locker door and started to mumble incoherently.

"Been avoiding me all day?" Santana asked smugly as she appeared next to Brittany.

"Uh…" The poor embarrassed nerd was lost for words. How could Santana still be wanting to talk to her after she ran out? Was she there for revenge? Was Puck hiding around the corner ready to attack her with an ice cold cup of 'jokes on you bitch' slushy?

"I just wanted to talk. No one's going to attack you with a slushy." Santana chuckled. She noticed the look in Brittany's eyes, the sheer fear of getting hit by a slushy. The head cheerleader noticed Brittany's feet begin to move, it was now or never, she had to plant the seeds. "You're interesting Brittany and I like that. Meet me in the library after next class. I'll be waiting."

The way her breath hit Brittany's ear had the girl shaking in her spot, not from fear but from nerves. Her heart was beating rapidly and she swore she was suffering from a cardiac arrest. The way the head cheerleader's hand lingered a little longer on her arm had left burning sensation from the touch. Her senses were overloading from the touch and the way her smooth, raspy voice invaded her ears was all too much for her. Before she could even collect her thoughts Santana had already left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After classes Brittany clutched her books tightly and wandered through the library. Although she knew the layout of the building like the back of her hand she wanted to put off meeting Santana, even if it was for a few minutes. The library was quiet because not many students liked to go there during their free periods. As she rounded the corner she could see the familiar red and white uniform with a leather jacket over it. Again she wondered why Santana never really had to abide by the Cheerios code of conduct when it came to the uniform. She halted her steps and contemplated pivoting and walking away, but before she could action that thought a hand had grabbed her wrist.

"Thinking of running away?" Santana smiled and pulled the quiet nerd towards the table she was sitting at previously.

"Why…don't you wear your uniform like the other girls?"

The head cheerleader smiled happily when Brittany showed no signs of running away, "I persuaded coach to let me break the rules a little because I would stand out as a leader and plus, leather jackets spell out bad ass." She led Brittany into her seat and smiled happily.

"That they do." Brittany unconsciously let slip out of her mouth.

"Mm so you think I'm a bad ass?" Santana smiled smugly and moved forward so that her face was a few inches away from Brittany's. She let out a breathy laugh and leant forward even more, "Don't think of running."

Brittany nervously gulped as the cheerleader in front of her continued to lean in even more. She was right, she really was thinking of running but what could she do? Santana had her hands gripping the sides of the chair and her body was in front of Brittany, blocking her only chance of escape.

"You're different Brittany." Santana whispered, "And I like that."

Slowly, inch by inch, the cheerleader moved in closer. In three seconds their lips would be touching.

3…2…1…

_*Bang*_

The sound of a book falling to the ground caused Brittany to flinch in her spot and Santana to pull back, only by an inch and turned to the student who disturbed their moment. She glared menacingly at the dumbstruck student and growled until they ran away.

"Now where were we?" Santana smirked and returned her attention to Brittany who was still frozen in her spot. She began inching forward again until their lips were just millimetres away, "I like you Brittany." Her lips then connected softly against the nervous girl's pink lips.

"Why?" Brittany whispered lowly when their lips disconnected.

"Because, you don't let this school restrict who you are. What's not to admire?" Santana smirked inwardly when she noticed the blushing creeping up on Brittany's face, "Now don't get distracted. I'll see you after school." With that the head cheerleader leant forward and pressed her lips softly on the nerd's cheek.

Brittany watched as Santana sauntered away, "Wow."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The school's football field was the last place Brittany ever imagined herself being after school. She walked towards the bleachers and secretly watched Santana do her practise. Without her usual leather jacket, the head cheerleader looked exactly like the other Cheerios in their white and red uniform. They all moved in sync, doing stunts and pulling off dance moves as an entire unit rather than individuals.

It just looked so odd to see Santana the same as everyone else and following others. Although she was in the front of the formation it still looked like Santana was just mindlessly following someone else's beat.

When the routine was over Brittany could see the head cheerleader barking orders or something at the other Cheerios before dismissing them. She flinched in her spot when Santana caught her staring. Her heart started beating faster as she watched the head cheerleader jog towards her.

"Hey, stalking me now?" Santana said cockily.

"N-no…I-I…I'm going to go now." Brittany stuttered as she stood up and power walked away in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey I was kidding." Santana jogged after the retreating nerd and held onto her wrist. In a bold move she pulled her under the bleaches and smiled when she felt Brittany's palms begin to sweat.

"Why me Santana? What's your motive?"

"Didn't you listen before? I like you because you're different and I admire that, it also doesn't hurt that you're cute." Santana's hand slowly travelled up and began to slowly stroke Brittany's cheek with her forefinger. She traced a delicate path from her temple down to the outline of her jaw. "Are you scared of me?"

Unable to even formulate an answer Brittany just nervously nodded her head. She unconsciously closed her eyes when she felt Santana push forward until their lips were millimetres apart once again.

"You don't need to be scared." Santana whispered against the nerd's lips, "Trust me." She pulled back slightly and looked up into Brittany's blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses. A beat passed, she waited for Brittany to make a move. She already established where she stood so now all that was left was for the nerd to react.

She didn't know why her body was reacting in such a way but she found it moving involuntarily. Before she could stop her body her lips were pressed against Santana's and this time it had been her own doing.

"I guess you're not scared anymore."

_*Beep Beep* _

Brittany shot out of bed and looked around her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes furious and blindly grabbed her glasses from the bedside table once. From the light spilling in through her windows she realised that she was in her room and it was morning.

_Crap, it was all a dream._


	2. Chapter 2: Is This A Dream?

**A/N: **Loved all your responses! After being pressured by you guys I caved I decided to add another chapter you'll notice it's changed to 'in-progress' now. I however don't know how long this will be since originally I was just going to end it as a one-shot. Just a warning updates won't be fast because this turn of events is unexpected so it'll take longer.

PS: Just letting you know, I usually don't cave in so easily but the amount of messages I got from you guys begging me to continue literally made me add a little more for you. Talk about pressure, but nah I love getting all those messages. So thanks for everything!

It's a short chapter so I suggest read it slowly (: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.

**tumblr: **stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . co m  
**twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, oh well one day I'll be on it...kidding!

* * *

_Crap, it was all a dream._

Brittany looked around her room, trying her best to gather her thoughts and calm her breathing that had heightened the minute her eyes shot open. She slapped her hand over her face and groaned as she fell back onto her bed. It had felt so real to her from the touches to that kiss. Of course it would have been a dream, how could she expect Santana Lopez, bad ass head cheerleader to even want to talk to her, let alone kiss her.

Her clock showed her that if she didn't get out of bed soon she'd be late for school. With a rather ungraceful stumble she crawled out of her bed and prepared herself for another day at school, by herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Another day alone, Brittany thought to herself as she entered the school that deemed her a loser for being intelligent. The halls of McKinley were like a zoo, students huddled together in their selective cliques, jocks tortured those below them on the social hierarchy and of course Santana Lopez, the top dog of the school stood at her locker conversing with the school's resident bad boy.

Conveniently Brittany's locker just so happened to be on the opposite side of the head cheerleader's. With a huff she moved slowly and unnoticed by those around her towards her locker and opened the metal door. Her hands were filled with books which made it difficult for her to close her locker and lock it. After some awkward actions she managed to lock her locker but the minute she turned around a jock had swiped the pile of books right out of her arms.

"Geek." He insulted and hi-fived his other jock friend as they laughed at her misfortune. They continued to walk down the hall without even looking back at the unfortunate girl.

Brittany huffed and fiddled with her glasses as she bent down to gather her stuff. She had most of her things in her arms when a student kicked away the last book she needed to gather. Her eyes followed as it trailed across from her and stop right at an unknown foot. The nerd looked at the foot and trailed her eyes ups hesitantly until it landed on none other than Santana Lopez.

The head cheerleader looked down at her feet when she felt something bump against it. At her feet she saw a simple black book and bent down to pick up the object. When she picked it up her eyes found a scared girl with glasses, possibly the same age as her on her hands and knees looking right up at her. She deduced that the book belonged to the girl so without any hesitation she stood upright and offered the girl her book.

Brittany pushed up her glasses and got up from the ground and accepted the book shyly.

"Thanks." A quiet word left the nerd's mouth.

Santana just nodded in acknowledgement and turned back towards Noah Puckerman who stood quietly, waiting for his friend to return her attention to him. He saw the blonde nerd quickly rush off after the short interaction his friend shared with her.

"Who was that?" Santana asked Puck when they resumed their conversation.

Puck just gave a shrug because he didn't remember ever seeing the girl around. Probably his girlfriend Rachel Berry would know he thought to himself. Despite his bad boy reputation and her glee club loser reputation the two worked together and he figured that she would know who the mystery girl was, Rachel knew everyone at McKinley after all.

"I'll ask Rachel." He offered.

With that Santana just shrugged and continued her conversation without a second thought about the mystery girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana, Rachel, Puck and Mike were seated at their usual table at lunch. Their small group always baffled the students of McKinley because Santana and Puck were considered McKinley's resident bad asses who had no respect for authority with the exception of Sue Sylvester, given that she was Santana's coach, however what confused the students was the pure fact that Rachel a glee club loser was dating Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang, a footballer, member of Glee Club and overall nice guy hung out with them as well.

Mike was introduced to the tight knit group through Santana because it him who helped choreograph the dance elements for the Cheerios routines. She had grown to respect him and skills during her first year of being head cheerleader when he managed to choreograph a winning routine when Coach Sylvester went MIA for a month. After he saved the Cheerios she convinced the Sue to allow him to work with her to create even better routines, Sue had told her as long as they continue to win she didn't care if she committed murder.

"Rachel who's that?" Puck asked his girlfriend and nodded his head towards the direction of a table where only one student sat by themselves.

The other three turned their attentions towards the table and saw that a blonde girl with black rimmed glasses who sat by herself, scribbling notes into a book.

"Oh, that's Brittany Pierce. She's a pretty quiet student, rarely says anything but she's really smart. She's in my AP Chemistry class and a few others. I swear she could do that class in her sleep. I think she's the top in all her classes." Rachel informed the rest of the table and looked down at her vegan lunch.

Santana tapped her chin and glanced one last time at the lone student, "Interesting."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The bell rang and students began trickling slowly into the physics class, dreading the upcoming lesson. Brittany however walked in casually and ready to take on the lesson with full force. She sat in her usual spot in the middle row next to the window and began to unpack her bag. Satisfied that her desk was clean and ready she took off her glasses and began cleaning them before class started.

A jock walked passed her and once again she had her books swiped from the desk. She gave a resigned sigh when she watched her books slide off her desk and fall to the ground. Again she just leant over the sides and picked up the books within her immediate proximity and placed them back on her desk. No one stopped to help in fact, another student kicked one of the books just as she tried to reach for it. She let out another sigh as she watched it slide out of her reach. Just as she was about to push her chair back to stand up a hand offered her the book that she was reaching for.

She looked up and saw that the person handing her the book was Santana Lopez, head cheerleader. Santana was dressed in the custom Cheerios uniform but instead of the varsity jacket she had on a black leather jacket, Brittany couldn't help but think how similarly the cheerleader dressed compared to her dream. Again she mumbled a quiet thank you and took the book from the cheerleader in which she received another nod of acknowledgement. She watched as Santana moved behind her and pulled back the chair that was next to the nerd.

Without a word Santana dropped her things on the table and took a seat next to Brittany. They sat in silence until the teacher walked in and began to inform the class of what is to be expected for the upcoming lesson. Their teacher finished lecturing the students and allowed them free time to work on the questions for the day.

"Hey, could I get some help?" Santana whispered.

Brittany lifted her head up nervously and gulped, had Santana Lopez really spoken to her? The same girl who was notorious for sleeping around and breaking girls' hearts was talking to her, Brittany S. Pierce, McKinley's biggest geek. Was she dreaming again because she was pretty sure the exact same thing happened in her dream.

"Uh, why me?" She asked nervously.

Brittany knew this was the part where Santana would place her hand on her thigh and give it a squeeze. She gulped in anticipation and waited for it happen, but it never did. She realised that both Santana's hands were on the table and nowhere near her thighs.

"Because I hear you're the smartest one and I'm pretty sure everyone else has no clue what we're doing." This had been the longest sentence that she had heard the cheerleader say to her, in fact this was the first sentence she had said to her.

So much for her dream coming true, Brittany thought to herself. Shaking herself out of the thoughts she leant over by only a millimetre and looked on at the cheerleader's work. She was surprised to actually see workings out and numbers all over the page, a stark contrast to her dream.

"You forgot to factor in the frictional force."

Santana looked down her page and then at the question, "Oh, thanks. I always forget that." She said nonchalantly and went back to finishing the rest of the question.

The nerd let her gaze linger just for a second longer before returning her attention to her own work. She decided to think nothing of their very brief interaction and continued doing her own thing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Another day at McKinley meant another day alone for Brittany since she was the typical loner. She was at her locker when a jock decided it'd be funny to take the glasses right off her face. Her hands instinctively tried to grab her corrective lens from the jock but found it difficult because all she could see were masses of blurs. Laughter was heard as a small crowd surrounded the poor victimised nerd and jock as he mercilessly bullied her. Whenever her hands would come close to reaching for her glasses he'd pull out of her reach.

"Gi-" Brittany tried to plead but was cut off by someone else's voice cutting through the laughter.

"Hey!" The voice shouted with authority, "Stop that."

She heard a grumble coming from the jock's mouth and a much deeper and masculine voice from somewhere else.

"Don't think about it." The gruff male voice ordered.

"Whatever." She heard the jock huff and saw his blurry figure walk away from her.

She then saw the blurry outline of her black rimmed glasses move towards her. Someone grabbed her hand and turned her palm face up and placed her needed corrective lens on them.

"You have pretty eyes." The blurry figure said as she tried her best to squint to see clearly the person in from of her.

In haste Brittany fumbled with her glasses and tried her best to put them back on but by the time they were on properly the person who spoke was no longer in front of her. Instead all she could see were the students dispersing from the circle they had formed and a cheerleader walking away with a leather jacket. Could it be? Was it Santana Lopez who had helped her?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Again lunch rolled around and Brittany found herself in her usual spot at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria eating by herself. She'd forgotten her lunch at home but luckily she had just enough money to buy food for that day. It looked like it was going to be a quiet lunch but unfortunately for her a Cheerio thought it'd be funny to take her Dr. Pepper straight from her tray.

Brittany sighed sadly when she noticed the can being lifted from her tray and disappearing from sight. She was used to it but she was really hoping they'd leave her alone just once so she could actually enjoy her lunch, but no she knew better than to think that. She pulled out her wallet and saw that she didn't have enough to buy another can so she gave up on the thought and just stabbed sadly at her fries. At least she had her pudding but of course one of the hockey players had stolen that straight off her tray. _Great _she thought to herself she really was looking forward to eating her pudding.

A few tables away Santana watched as a Cheerio stole a can of soda from a poor nerd. She watched as the cheerleader laughed alongside her friends as they walked away. Well she knew who was going to run extra laps at practise after class. Her eyes watched with interest as the nerd did nothing to stop the cheerleader and just sadly stabbed at her fries. She then saw a hockey player walk by and with relative ease grab the pudding cup on the corner of the quiet girl's tray. She watched as the girl accepted that twice she had her food stolen and did nothing to stop the two offenders.

"I'm saying we should add more bounce to the steps." Mike continued to talk to Santana about an idea for the choreography he was planning to teach the Cheerios, not noticing her lack of attention.

Suddenly without any warning or anything, Santana stood up from her spot and headed towards the lunch line. Puck, Rachel and Mike watched as their friend walked away from their table without so much as a word. They were curious as to why she had left the table.

"Where's she going?" Rachel asked.

Both Mike and Puck could only shrug their shoulders in response and decided that it was nothing so they returned back to their conversation about cars or something. Rachel looked a little longer but soon gave up and began eating her lunch.

Brittany ate her fries as slowly as she could to savour the only part of her meal that hadn't been stolen by those higher on the social hierarchy than her. With her left hand she held the fork and with her right she scribbled down notes for her next classes. She was leaning a little the right with her eyes on her book when the sound of something landing on her tray caused her to flinch in her spot. She slowly and hesitantly turned her head towards the left to look what was left on her tray and prayed silently that it wasn't something revolting. Expecting to see a spit ball or half eaten sandwich she was surprised to see a can of Dr. Pepper, pudding cup and piece of chocolate cake sitting there right on her tray.

She looked up instantly to try and catch the person who left the food items on her tray but she could only see a sea of students walking in all sorts of directions. There was however something that caught her eye, not too far away, maybe only a few metres she saw a cheerleader donning a leather jacket walking towards a table. She wondered if it had been Santana who'd left the food items for her but she soon shook the silly thought away from her mind. Of course it wasn't Santana she thought to herself, why would the head cheerleader even care about her?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Why don't you two join Glee Club?" Rachel asked her boyfriend and Santana for the thousandth time that day.

"No." The two rebels grumbled in unison.

"Please. I assure you it'll be an ama-"

"Can it Rachel." Santana put her hand up to quieten her best friend's girlfriend and rested her back against the cold metal of the locker doors.

Not too far away down the hall Brittany was trying her best to fight through the crowds of students who didn't even seem to care that they were carelessly bumping into her as they all moved towards their own individual destinations. She struggled to keep the books tightly against her chest as she felt bodies be thrown against her own as she squeezed through. Then suddenly she felt a heavy body push up against her back, throwing her forward and onto the ground. Her hands flung out open to brace herself for the fall but unfortunately that meant she had to release her hold on her books.

She let out a splutter of coughs as the front of her body hit the cold floors. Her glasses had flung off her face as she hit the ground and now all her books were scattered on the floor with her glasses somewhere among the mess. She began feeling around blindly for her glasses before she started on collecting her things.

Santana scrunched her face in disgust when her friend Puck and Rachel decided to lock lips right next to her. She averted her gaze from the site of the two making out and noticed a blonde student on the ground blindly reaching for something on the ground. She deduced that the girl was trying to find her glasses and pick her things up from the ground. She had never realised just how much the girl, Brittany which she learnt the name from Rachel, had been pushed around the student body. Not once had she seen the girl cry, get upset or even angry every time she was picked on, instead the girl would gather herself and continue on with her day. It took a lot of courage to do that.

She pushed herself off the lockers and quickly but quietly picked up the fallen books around Brittany before finally picking up the girl's glasses. She grabbed Brittany by the hand and helped her up from the ground before pulling out the nerd's hand and turned the palm face up. She gently placed the pile of books on the girl's palm and supported the weight until she pulled the books into her chest. Then Santana took Brittany's other hand and turned the palm face up before placing the nerd's glasses on them. Before Brittany could put her glasses on, Santana made sure to walk away before she could even catch a glimpse of her.

This time Brittany desperately tried to put her glasses back on as quickly as she could to catch the mysterious person but again when they were on she had missed the opportunity. She looked around for the person, more specifically a cheerleader in a leather jacket but sighed softly when the person she was expecting was nowhere to be seen at all. Had it been Santana Lopez who helped her all those times or was it just her imagination? She was really starting to find it hard to differentiate between reality and her imagination, was this all one massive dream again?

_*Beep Beep*_


	3. Chapter 3: I have my sources

**A/N: **Here's Chapter. 3 for you all. Just a quick explanation just in case Santana's lack of words begins to irk you. My intention is to depict her as a strong, silent type because, sometimes words aren't needed. Short chapter, I'd read it slowly. Sorry!

**Song used:** Groupie - Cassie Steele

**Tumblr: **stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m**  
Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Everybody: **Quick thank you for all your constant support, keep it up! You guys make me feel special and I hope I can put a smile on all your faces. Thank you in advanced for reading. Keep up your support, it puts a smile on my face. Subscribe, favourite or drop down a review if you got sometime.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a cute Captain America bobble head.

* * *

_*Beep Beep*_

"Huh?" Brittany said to herself when she heard her phone ring. She looked down and saw that she got a message probably from her mom since she didn't really have anyone else's number on her phone.

_From: Mom_

_Sweetie I'm sorry but your father and I can't pick you up today. We'll be home around 6 today. See you at home._

It looked like she was walking home which wasn't so bad it was around a twenty minute walk since she had to buy her lunch that day, so that meant she didn't have money for a bus pass. When she stepped out the doors, the dark clouds shadowed the sun and signs of rain were evident. She gripped her bag tightly and began power walking towards her home to try and avoid getting rained on.

The sound of thunder scared her as she picked her pace from a brisk walk to an almost jog. Small rain drops then started to descend from the sky and onto the nerd. She then grabbed the hood from her hoodie and pulled it over her head to shield herself from the upcoming shower. Small droplets soon became heavier and bigger then eventually it started to rain down heavily. Her strides became longer and quicker as she jogged through the rain but she was already drenched within a minute. Instead of breaking out into a sprint she gave up and slowed her steps down to a brisk walk once again because since she was already drenched there was no point trying to escape the rain.

The raining continued to pour down harder and blocked out the sounds of the outside world. It was so loud she hadn't even heard the sound of a car pulling up next to her. It wasn't until the car beeped it's horn to catch her attention. She looked at the car and watched as passenger's side door opened and exposed who the driver was to her.

Santana Lopez was in the car with her usual Cheerios uniform on and her leather jacket but the only difference was that her hair was down. She looked at the drenched nerd and silently nodded her head down to the passenger seat. Their eyes locked for an intense moment with Santana leaning over her centre console, urging the girl out in the rain to get into her car.

Brittany stood like a statue in the rain, her eyes staring at the silent cheerleader in the car. They exchanged no words but somehow they understood each other completely. When the cheerleader nodded once again at her passenger's seat Brittany gave in and slowly sat in the car. She kept her head down once she was in the car and kept her eyes trained on the floor. What she didn't expect was to feel a small hand lightly pull off her hood and exposing her wet, blonde hair. She looked up and saw the cheerleader staring at her with a look so intense that it made her feel intimidated and almost scared that the girl was going to do something bad to her. By the subtle tilt of Santana's head Brittany knew she was asking silently where she lived so she could take her home.

"I just live a few blocks away. Just turn left, take third right and then drive until the end of the road and turn right." Brittany informed the silent girl, "Thank you." She added.

Santana nodded her head without a word and started driving towards Brittany's house. The entire car ride was silent with only the sounds of the down pour outside and the music coming from the speakers invading their ears.

_I've never seen tighter jeans than I did on Miss Jacqueline.  
__Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby put your sex on me."  
__Called her up after my show.  
__Brought her back to the bus and on the floor.  
__Smacked that 'til she asked for more.  
__Sorry babe I've got to go._

_Hey baby gotta hit the road.  
__Thank you for this episode.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city.  
__Ain't nothing like groupie love.  
__Short and sweet and hot as fuck.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city._

_I'd never had lips so sweet since Mary Jane was off her feet.  
__Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby can you handle me?"  
__Called her up after my show brought her back to the bus, took off her clothes.  
__Handled her with a mouth full of force.  
__Sorry babe I've got to go._

_Hey baby gotta hit the road.  
__Thank you for this episode.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city.  
__Ain't nothing like groupie love.  
__Short and sweet and hot as fuck.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city.  
_

_I don't like the feelin' I get, no.  
__Groupies are for good love and here's for both.  
__I've never seen tighter jeans than I did on Miss Jacqueline.  
__Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby put your sex on me."_

_Hey baby gotta hit the road.  
__Thank you for this episode.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city.  
__Ain't nothing like groupie love.  
__Short and sweet and hot as fuck.  
__I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city_

Once they arrived at Brittany's house, the nerd turned to the still silent cheerleader and let out a nervous smile as she tried her best to formulate a sentence.

"Thank you." She said so softly that almost she herself couldn't hear.

Santana turned to the nerd and nodded her head silently in acknowledgement and showed her a small, discrete, tight lipped smile. Brittany grabbed her bag before she stepped out of the car and sprinted towards her front door. She fumbled with the keys and when she opened the door, she looked back at the car and saw that it was still there. Her eyes were still on the car when she stepped into her house and watched it peel away from the front of her house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Morning Gym class, Brittany loathed that class with a passion and tried her best to avoid it but for some reason saying that she any form of physical activity would cause her to shrivel up and die wasn't a good enough reason. She pulled on her long sweat pants and t-shirt over her head before heading out to class.

"We're going to run laps and then play a round of dodgeball for a warm up." The teacher blew their whistle and hustled the students into running laps.

Of course the Cheerios and jocks were at the head of the pack because they practically did that every day so it was nothing for them. Behind them were your regular students who were good enough to keep up and then behind them were those who spent their entire days at a computer or lazing around so their stamina really wasn't that great. Finally and lastly behind them was Brittany, sure she looked fit but really it was just because of high metabolism, she had a fitness level of an 80 year old woman with arthritis and a broken hip.

"Pick up the pace Pierce!" She heard her teacher yelling at her. It was the same story every lesson 'pick up the pace', 'you're lagging behind', 'at least pretend you're trying' she really didn't understand what gym class was going to do for her in the future.

The teacher blew their whistle loudly and began placing red dodge balls down the centre of the hall, "We're going to play dodge ball! Split up into two teams."

She groaned and joined the team where most of the geeks and nerds were, knowing full well they were about to get their asses kicked.

"Lopez! Join that team." She heard the teacher yell.

Santana just stared silently at the teacher and walked to the other side of the hall where the other team was, which conveniently was the team Brittany was on. The geeks awkwardly placed their hands in front of them to hide their obvious signs of attraction to the head cheerleader who was dressed in short running shorts and a tight t-shirt that had 'Cheerios' written on the front and 'Captain Lopez' on the back. She stuck out like a sore thumb against the team given that everyone else had the standard McKinley's gym uniform on, only the cheerleaders were allowed a different uniform for gym classes.

They all tried to shuffle closer to her and pretended it was for 'strategic' reasons and to discuss their tactics but the cheerleader knew better.

"Don't get too close." Santana warned and shot them a glare. Her eyes then moved to Brittany who was standing the furthest away from her but close enough to hear her speak.

"What should our tactic be Santana?" A pimply boy asked enthusiastically and tried to step forward but was stopped when she stuck out a hand to halt his movements.

"Don't get hit."

The sound of a whistle rung through the hall, "Let's begin!"

Balls were flying across the hall as the jocks and cheerleaders showed no mercy against the opposing team. There was no real challenge and somewhere in between they even began just toying with the poor unfit individuals. Brittany spent half the game running like a headless chicken trying to avoid the flying balls. On some occasions she managed to throw a ball but a good 100 per cent of her throws missed but it was still something.

Santana on the other hand was a gun, she caught every ball thrown at her and almost took down the entire team all by herself. She used her agility from Cheerios training to avoid getting hit and used all the strength she built up of the years to throw each ball with deadly accuracy and power. Not only that on numerous occasions she'd deflect balls headed towards Brittany and even caught a few before they'd hit the poor girl. Each and every time she saved the nerd from getting hit she'd simply accept the thanks from Brittany with a silent nod.

Finally after a gruelling fifteen minutes the game was finally over and Brittany could stop fearing for her life and safety.

"Alright suicide runs!"

Gym class was definitely going to be the death of Brittany S. Pierce.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Say, what do you know about Brittany?" Santana asked Rachel when she sat down at the table during lunch.

Mike, Rachel and Puck instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at the cheerleader with wide eyes.

"She speaks!" Mike exclaimed dramatically and hi-fived Puck.

"She's interested in something other than herself!" Puck exclaimed even louder and laughted harder.

"She hasn't insulted me!" Rachel joined in and brought her two hands to her cheeks.

"She will go all Lima Heights on you." Santana replied with the exact same tone as her friend's gave them each a playful slap on the shoulder.

The three laughed at the expense of Santana and spent a good ten minutes trying to calm themselves down. Finally their loud, boisterous laughter quietened down to a soft chuckle.

"Brittany, well like I said she's really smart. She gets picked on a lot probably as much as the glee club, if not more. She's quiet, really knowledgeable when it comes to cat diseases and really good with numbers, actually she's good at all her academics. That's all I really know, I think she was on the Braniacs one year as well. She keeps to herself a lot." Rachel shrugged and carefully studied Santana's reaction.

"You know way too much." Santana laughed, "Puck your girlfriend's a stalker."

Mike couldn't help but laugh, "Aaand she's back."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany dug through her locker when she couldn't find her book that usually resided in her bag. It was a small black book where she kept all her notes and study outlines for the semester. Not only that somewhere in the back she kept her deepest thoughts in there. Sometimes when she studied she would drift off into a day dream and her hand would start writing her most inner thoughts and over time she'd dedicated a small section of that book for those times.

She grunted in frustration when she couldn't find it in her locker. The last time she had it in her hand was when she put it in her bag the other day when her parent's couldn't pick her up. Then it hit her she must've dropped it in Santana's car when the cheerleader offered her a right.

"Crap!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The last bell for the day had already rung and students were preparing to leave the grounds of McKinley whereas the Cheerios had to stay back an extra hour for Sue Sylvester's crazy training sessions. Santana took charge of the warm up and instructed all the cheerleaders to run laps around the football ground.

"Run FASTER!" She commanded the cheerleaders who were lagging behind.

She turned around and began running backwards as she began shouting at the Cheerios. Her foot almost slipped when she noticed a tall blonde girl with black glasses, shyly climb the bleacher.

"Alright everyone let's practise this routine!"

"There's a girl sitting at the bleachers watching you. Who's she?" Quinn asked when she noticed the nerd sitting in the distance.

"Brittany." Santana answered and glared at the rest of the squad when she realised they were just standing.

"Who?"

"She's in my Physics class. Come on let's practise." The head cheerleader told her co-captain and clapped her hands to gain the squad's attention.

Brittany watched from her spot at the bleachers at how the head cheerleader commanded absolute attention from her cheerleaders. She watched the way the Cheerios would do every single thing that Santana would ask of them. Her jaw began to slacken and drop when she saw Santana doing flips and stunts for an example. What also interested her was that for the first time she was hearing the usually quiet cheerleader speak, well shout to be exact. Every time they'd interacted the head cheerleader had barely said anything to her, except for that one time she asked for help during Physics class.

She waited patiently until the end of their practise and walked down the bleachers to wait for Santana to exit the field. When the head cheerleader was close by she walked timidly towards her, afraid that she would get push or laughed at by the Cheerios for trying to speak to their captain.

"S-santana." Brittany stuttered as she approached the captain with unsteady feet. She resembled Bambi by the way she stumbled awkwardly towards Santana.

"Brittany isn't it?" Santana said in a tone that was the complete opposite to what she had used during practise. Her tone was strong yet soft at the same time and her words flowed out calmly, it sent chills down Brittany's spine, but it was the type of chill that you get when an amazing sound invades your ears.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I have my sources." The captain crossed her arms and shrugged one of her shoulders with her head tilted to the side as a way to say 'it was nothing'. Her eyes stared into Brittany's bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses, silently urging her to tell her to speak what was on her mind.

The shy nerd understood Santana's silent and subtle gestures, she looked down timidly and forced herself to speak out the words, "Um…I was wondering if by any chance I dropped a book in your car the other day?"

Santana stood there with a stoic expression and pondered for a beat before she nodded her head softly, "Come." She said in a soft voice and tilted her head towards her car.

Brittany followed the head cheerleader to the familiar vehicle and waited nervously when the girl opened her glove box and pulled out a black book, the book Brittany was looking for.

Without so much as a word the head cheerleader offered the black book to Brittany and shrugged calmly when the girl thanked her.

"Thanks. So um, I better go now, my mom's waiting out front for me. Uh, bye Santana."

Santana nodded her head once and waved at the retreating nerd. When she turned around to get into her own car she allowed herself the luxury of letting out a soft chuckle and small grin. She shook her head as she smiled at the thought of Brittany's clumsily and nervous behaviour. The girl was really something else.


	4. Chapter 4: She Remembers My Name

**A/N: **Here's chapter.3 Hope you enjoy!

Song used: **City of My Heart **by** Lil Eddie **[Listen to it whilst reading the scene where it appears]

I'd like to clarify, frequency of my updates are **not **dependent on reviews. I've seen too many authors stress reviewing and it's starting to annoy me. So if you choose not to review, that's cool yo! I'm still going to update.

**Tumblr: **stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m  
**Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Everyone: **Thank you all for your constant support, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing I can't thank you all enough and I do apologise for slow replies. I won't keep you any further I do hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but it rhymes with Free.

* * *

"Brittany." Santana yelled out loudly to the busy halls of McKinley. All the students stopped what they were doing and watched the cheerleader power walk towards the nerd who was at her locker. They were all anticipating a fight or a verbal bashing from the Latina who was currently powering down the hall.

"Santana." Brittany answered and turned slowly to face the cheerleader who was approaching her at a quick pace.

"Let's talk."

The nerd realised that Santana wasn't a girl of many words, in fact all their interactions the head cheerleader wouldn't say anything more than a sentence. Santana communicated mostly with subtle gestures and nods but when she did speak, it was only a one worded response. Brittany followed Santana towards the girl's toilets and stood at the sink awkwardly as she waited for the head cheerleader to talk.

Santana took a step forward into Brittany's personal space and took her hand into her own. She looked down at their clasped hands and analysed the way they looked together, how their fingers fit together and the contrast of their skin.

"You're really brave Brittany." Santana told the nerd with her eyes still staring down at their clasped hands.

"Thanks."

"It's the truth and I respect that. It takes a lot to do what you do, taking everything this school throws to you and continuing on like it doesn't bother you." Santana then unclasped their hands much to Brittany's dismay and began walking towards the door. She turned around and looked back at the stunned nerd once more, "I respect you."

Brittany stood stiffly at her spot, confused at what had just transpired and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were bright red and she could see her chest heaving up and down heavily as she tried to calm her beating heart. She took her glasses off and washed her face to cool down. She rushed out so fast that she hadn't realised that the small black book that she carried with her at all times had fallen out of her bag.

Shortly after Brittany rushed out of the bathroom, a female student entered the room and noticed the black book lying haphazardly on the ground. They picked it up and flicked through the pages before shutting it closed and walking back out the bathroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Straight after class Brittany found herself making her way to the cafeteria for lunch as she did every day. She went through the routine of getting her food, letting the jocks and cheerleaders insult her before getting to her seat and pulling out her black book. When she reached into her bag for that small book her hand wasn't met with the familiar feel of the book against it. She turned her head and looked down at her bag and began rummaging through her bag in a frantic rush, desperate to find it for it had all her notes, thoughts and other things she'd rather not have anyone see.

She was so immersed in looking for her book she didn't realise a cheerleader had taken a seat right next to her. A soft voice her rung through her ears which caused her to halt her movements and lift her head towards the sound.

_Santana Lopez, that name alone is one worthy of an angel. Her skin kissed by the sun, glows with radiance that never ceases to take my breath away. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she looks at me sets my heart free. How I wish I could break these constraints of society, break the shackles of social hierarchy and make her mine. To kiss those supple lips of hers would truly be a dream come true…_

The voice trailed off with a whisper and waited to be interrupted by Brittany.

The nerd stared like a statue at Santana who was sitting right in front of her, reciting the small paragraph she wrote about her crush on the cheerleader.

"Y-you read my notebook?" Brittany stuttered in awe as the graceful angel moved closer and cupped her face with the soft, baby smooth, tanned hands that felt like clouds against her cheeks.

Santana hummed contently and a smile formed on her face, however it wasn't her usual devilish, condescending smile, instead, it was a soft and trusting smile. She inched forward ever so slowly, a smile still plastered on her face as she brought her face closer.

"Every. Word." She whispered slowly, her breath hitting Brittany's lips after every word.

And just as their lips were about to meet Brittany heard a loud and obnoxious beeping.

_*beep beep*_

Brittany shot out of bed and toppled off the edge, landing rather ungracefully and heavily on the ground.

"Oomf." She grunted when her body met the hardwood floor, "Just a dream." She sighed with her eyes on the ceiling. Her hands grasped the edge of the bed as she hoisted her body up to take a glance at the time. Of course it was morning and of course it was a school day and just her luck it was the day she had a double period of Physics, the class that she shared with Santana. She grunted when she realised she would be close to the cheerleader and it would be harder to forget the dream with the object of her dreams sitting in the same room for two classes.

It was definitely going to be a long day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sounds of the busy halls of McKinley drowned Brittany's thoughts which helped her to forget about her dream from the morning. Yelling jocks, the metal clanging of lockers opening and closing had a therapeutic effect on her, helping her mind linger on something other than Santana.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw the crowd of students disperse and an angel dressed in red and white emerge from the crowd. Her eyes stared at the beauty that was walking towards her and continued to watch as she turned and stood at her own locker, opposite the nerd's. As her eyes lingered she swore music started to play in the background.

_Ooh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Oddly, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes started singing not too far from the geek as she kept her eyes on the cheerleader. Their voices then faded out as Tina took her spot at a purple piano nearby and began playing. The other two stood on either side and began harmonising.

_Way over here from across the street.  
Wanna jump out the window, make you notice me.  
But when you give me the eye, I become a nervous guy (Yeah)  
Wish I could take you to a place where my palms stay dry.  
When we're around each other, we'd never get shy.  
I know it sounds make believe but it's not, let me get by you.  
_

Brittany didn't know what had taken over her when she began singing in the middle of the busy hallways. First her voice was so soft that only she could hear but then her volume began to rise to a level that everyone could hear. Soon their eyes were on her as she sung louder with her body facing Santana's. She took a tentative step forward and continued to sing to Santana. As she built up the courage to continue walking the students parted ways and made a path for her, pushing their bodies up against the lockers.

_Can you imagine living in a place where the wings in the cars go up, up, up.  
And if you're ever stuck in traffic, fly past, sit in the rush, rush.  
Sit through the red light. (Ooh)_

I can see you sitting on the palm side sea  
Queen of the lake, or destiny.  
It takes place inside of me, in the city of my heart.  
When I touch the moon, we could run on it bare feet.  
Lay back on it like we're chillin' on the beach.  
And we could bring back the stars, in the city of my heart.

She watched as Santana turned her body fully towards her and watched her carefully as she approached the cheerleader. The nerd's eyes remained fixed onto the cheerleader's as she continued to sing. Their bodies were now only separated by a small distance and with new found courage Brittany reached forward and took both Santana's hands in her own as she strained her nervous voice to sing out her feelings.

_Ooh, oh oh oh  
(In the city of my heart, my heart. In the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, my heart)  
(In the city of my heart)_

Soon Rachel, Mercedes and Tina took over the singing as Brittany pull Santana closer to her and led their bodies to the middle of the school hall. She took Santana's right hand and guided it onto her shoulder before resting her pale hand onto the cheerleader's lower back.

You can see it better if you close your eyes.  
Hold my hand, let me take you on a carpet ride.  
Don't be scared when we rise above new heights. (Yeah)  
And I promise girl, when it turns midnight.  
The dress won't go away like fairytale life.  
And if you leave your glass slipper behind I would find you.

Brittany then opened her mouth to sing all her emotions to the girl in her arms as she led them through a graceful dance in the middle of the hallway. The dance was gentle and effortless as their feet moved with practised co-ordination despite this being the first time they had ever danced together. All eyes were on the two girls who were moving around the halls almost as if they were on clouds, dancing through the sky.

Can you imagine living in a place where the wings in the cars go up, up, up.  
And if you're ever stuck in traffic, fly past, sit in the rush, rush.  
Sit through the red light. (Ooh)

_I can see you sitting on the palm side sea  
Queen of the lake, or destiny.  
It takes place inside of me, in the city of my heart.  
When I touch the moon, we could run on it bare feet.  
Lay back on it like we're chillin' on the beach.  
And we could bring back the stars, in the city of my heart._

She spun the cheerleader and aligned their bodies so that her front was pressed against Santana's back, which allowed her to sing directly into the girl's ears. She swayed their body's softly with the music, making sure that she was as close as humanly possible to the girl of her dreams. The beating of Santana's heart matched that of the song she was singing and way her chin rested perfectly on the tanned shoulder had her own heart palpitating in sync with the cheerleader's.

Ooh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(In the city of my heart, my heart. In the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, my heart)

Once again Mercedes, Rachel and Tina took over the singing whilst Brittany focused on relaying her thoughts and emotions to Santana through the movement of their bodies. Everyone remained in their spots for the entire time watching the two girls dance in front of them. No one dared to move or stop the two and simply just watched on. Eventually their voices joined Mercedes, Rachel and Tina's voice, almost as if they were providing Brittany with more courage and confidence.

_Let's run on the clouds, we won't fall through 'em.  
Baby don't look down, I'll be your parachute.  
I'll guide you now, catch you if you fall.  
Let me reassure, you can count on me.  
Let's start another rainbow, baby, when we land in a pot of gold.  
Then we'll be better then we ever been before.  
Give you a tour of the city of my heart (Ooh woah, oh no, no no)_

_I can see you sitting on the palm side sea  
Queen of the lake, or destiny.  
It takes place inside of me, in the city of my heart.  
When I touch the moon, we could run on it bare feet.  
Lay back on it like we're chillin' on the beach.  
And we could bring back the stars, in the city of my heart._

Brittany's voice then powered over everyone's as she began to lead the song once against. Santana's back was still pressed against her front when she released their hands and ran her hands up and down the cheerleader's bare arms, making sure that her breath hit Santana's sensitive neck as she sung every word. Then she used her right hand to clasp onto Santana's left and spun her until they were facing each other. With every step forward Brittany led, the cheerleader accepted and stepped back, allowing her body to be led by the geek. Their eyes had not left each other's for the entire dance and for the two girls no one existed at that moment.

Ooh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(In the city of my heart, my heart. In the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, in the city of my heart, my heart)  
In the city of my heart. (My heart, ay-oh no, in the city of my..)

As the music and voices of everyone began to fade out, Brittany sung out the last line and stilled their dance. Once the last word left her lips she moved forward to kiss the girl who still remained in her arms.

Before their lips could even meet she felt a hard force push her sides, causing her to lose her balance.

"Move it loser!" A cheerleader yelled as she walked passed Brittany and gruffly pushed the girl, bringing the nerd out of her day dream.

Brittany stumbled and looked up to see Santana pulling out books from her locker, then it hit her, none of it was real, it was only a day dream. She looked around to see if Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were around and surely enough the three were at their own lockers getting ready for class. She looked to Santana whose body was still facing away from her, not noticing the lingering looks the nerd was giving her.

She groaned in frustration when she realised that it was all a day dream. It had felt so real, if only she had the courage to do it for real.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany dug through her bag and pencil case when she realised that her pen was nowhere to be seen. She looked through every pocket and dug through to the very bottom of her bag wondering where the hell her pen was. With her head deep inside her bag as she tried to peer inside she hadn't notice there was a person standing right in front of her.

"What are you looking for?" The voice asked her.

"My pe-uh." Brittany lifted her head and was a loss for words when she noticed who exactly was standing in front of her, talking to her as if she were an equal, it was Santana Lopez. Her mind flashed back to the dream that she had earlier that morning and couldn't help but feel goofy around the girl.

"Here." Santana took off one of the shoulder straps of her back pack and pulled out a pen from within and handed it to Brittany. She waited awkwardly with her hand mid-air still offering the pen to the silent nerd. A small frown formed on her face as she waited patiently for Brittany to take the pen from her hands.

"Thanks." Brittany whispered and finally accepted the pen when she realised she was only staring at the head cheerleader. She swore she could see a small discreet smirk on Santana's face when she took the pen from her hands.

The head cheerleader just shrugged casually and continued on her way down towards the back of the class where Puck was seated.

Brittany stared at the pen in her hands and caressed the metal body with her thumb because in her hands she had a pen that belonged to Santana Lopez, a girl who was the subject of her dreams. Her mind began to imagine scenarios in which Santana would be using the pen, chewing the pen, twirling the pen between her soft fingers, clutching the pen, writing with the pen or even balancing the pen on her nose. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the pen as her imagination went wild.

"Alright everyone, open up your textbooks." The teacher's voice boomed through the room, bringing Brittany out of her inner musing.

With that pen she was going to make magic.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When the class was over Brittany took a deep breath and pushed her chair back and walked towards Santana at the back of the room with all the confidence she could muster, which wasn't much, hence why she somewhat stumbled instead of walking towards the cheerleader.

Originally she was supposed to say 'Hey, thanks for the pen.' And leave but instead, all that came out was, "Ugh, he-ey, pen, thanks…um…" She stuttered nervously and offered the borrowed pen with an unsteady hand which made it look like she was having a serious case of muscle spasms.

Santana looked down at the aggressively shaking hand that held her pen and couldn't help but smile internally at the nerd's nervous behaviour. Despite her stony exterior her insides were warmed just that little bit extra from Brittany's clumsiness.

"Keep it." Santana said stoically and slung her bag over her shoulder and walked past the stunned nerd. On her way she passed the girl who was left standing like a statue, she placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder and said in a soft voice, "Your welcome Brittany."

Brittany stood stunned still in the exact spot with her eyes wide open, jaw hanging open and the pen still in her hand. She looked down at the pen like it was the Holy Grail and it would bring her eternal happiness, which she hated to admit, but it actually would because it belonged to _the _Santana Lopez. She smiled goofily and bit her lower lip on her way back to her desk to collect her things for the next lesson.

"She remembers my name."

* * *

**A/N: **Initially I wanted to write a more 'romantic' and eloquent poem but I couldn't think of any at the time but you get the idea. PM, tweet or tumblr msg me if you're confused about which parts are reality and which are dreams. I'm trying my best to make the two world's obvious so it's not confusing. I'd like to apologize that I'm not replying to your reviews like I usually do, just know I read them all and do appreciate them.

**Rosetoast: **No, it wouldn't I put into account what you said and put a dancing Brittany, even though it was a dream she was dancing none the less. I hope you liked that.

**nayalove: **Yeah, that's what I'm trying to go for. I'm trying to portray that subtle gestures and small things go a long way.

**Cheers for reading.  
Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5: Knight In Leather

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys like what happens in here (;

[youtube] /watch?v=ugoNLTNU5kM

That's the dance that's featured in the story.

**2.5k **words, read slowly.

**tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m

**Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Everyone: **Thank you all for reading, subscribing, favouriting and reviewing. Yes, I know you hated the dream sequences but there is a purpose for them. DOn't worry not as many in here as the last chapter. Thanks again for everything hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

Brittany found herself sitting at the bleachers watching the Cheerios practice during lunch for the upcoming competition later that month. She watched as Santana's small body was thrown up in the air and caught with precision and care, landing gracefully back onto the ground. The way the cheerleader's pleated skirt would dance with every movement gave Brittany's eyes even more tanned thighs to ogle over. She leant forward and rested her elbows against her knees and admired the way Santana moved.

The way the head cheerleader had the attention of the entire squad on her as she instructed them had Brittany enamoured. She was fascinated by the way Santana held the attention of everyone, not one cheerleader's attention waivered throughout the speech. As the head cheerleader danced Brittany swore she could hear instrumentals playing in her head. Suddenly she mustered all the courage deep within her core and stood up from the bleachers and began descending down towards the field.

With her eyes fixed solely on the Latina she continued onto the field and headed straight for the cheerleaders. A select few footballers, namely Puck, Mike and Sam followed her towards the middle of the field.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
_

Brittany started singing as they slowly approached the cheerleaders. Her eyes were burning with determination when she and the three footballers were joined by Rachel and Tina. The cheerleaders noticed the group headed towards them when they heard singing in the distance and watched curiously. Santana who had her back turned to the geek, turned around when she noticed her cheerleaders' attentions weren't on her.

From the corner of her eye she saw Quinn brush past to join the group that were now standing in front of her. The music soon died down to a low volume before starting back up. The group were crouched down low with Brittany standing up straight in the middle once the music started.

_ooh it's somethin' about  
Just somethin about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
there's somethin about her  
_

The group then fell into a choreographed dance number with Brittany singing along with relative easy, despite the energy she needed. Her eyes stayed locked onto Santana's making sure to never break eye contact.

_said ooh its somethin about  
kinda woman that want you but dont need you  
hey I can't figure it out  
there's something about her_

cause she walk like a boss  
talk like a boss  
manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
shes fly effortlessly

and she move like a boss  
do what a boss do  
she got me thinkin about getting involved  
thats the kinda girl i need oh

Brittany pulled Santana into the group and began the partnered section of the choreography with the Latina. Funnily enough the head cheerleader knew the routine and moved alongside the geek. When Santana pulled the collar of Brittany's shirt, the geek made sure she moved down the Latina's body slowly and sensually all whilst staying in beat with the song.

When the geek had to grab hold of the head cheerleader's leg she leaned in as close as she could, singing the words dangerously close to Santana's lips before she had to dip her head back.

_she got her own thing__  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
that's why I love her_

As the boys knelt down and the girls walked away Brittany kept her grip on Santana's hands firm as she sung out the last words. She noticed a shy smile form on the cheerleader's face as she kept her bright blues eyes looking up at the mocha coloured eyes.

"Heads up!" Brittany's eyes scrunched in confusion when she heard the words called out to her.

Out of nowhere a football had been thrown and hit the geek on the side of her head, throwing her glasses right off her face and bringing her out of her obvious day dream. She cupped her cheek when she could feel an intense throbbing where the ball had made contact with her face.

"I'm so sorry." A blonde footballer who she had learned to be Sam Evans apologised to her. He was one of the nice jocks who didn't bother her or bully her at school.

"It's ok." Brittany whispered quietly and shyly, leaning to the side to pick up her glasses.

Once Sam retrieved the ball, leaving Brittany by herself she looked back onto the field and saw that the Cheerios were all leaving towards their locker room.

Her eyes blinked furiously as she shook her head trying to differentiate between her day dream and reality. With her eyes trained in front she slapped her cheeks and got up from her spot before descending down the bleachers on her way home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stood in the locker room getting changed when her co-captain, Quinn Fabray stopped beside her.

"What's with that geek stalking you?" The co-captain asked.

"She's not a geek Fabray." Santana gave her co-captain a questioning glare and continued towards her locker where a fresh uniform was waiting for her.

"Then what is she?"

The head cheerleader opened her mouth to say something before closing it and opening it again. She hesitated and repeated the actions a few times before coming to a conclusion, "Ok, so maybe she's a geek but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right." Quinn nodded and walked out the locker room with her captain but stopped in her tracks with a smirk, "Looks like the head cheerleader's gotten a crush."

Before Santana could retort or glare at her, she bolted towards her car and left the head cheerleader by herself in the car park.

"Dammit."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany clutched her bag straps tightly, dragging her feet heavily across the pavement and kept her eyes glued on the footpath. As of late her mind had been constantly drifting off to this fantasy world that she created involving a more confident her and Santana falling at her feet. It happened so frequently she was starting to find it difficult to differentiate her day dreams and reality. Loud deep thumping beats could be heard behind her as she walked, the sound only go louder until it was right next to her.

She heard a car door open and turned her head towards the sound and saw Santana Lopez half standing out of the car with her right arm resting on the roof and the left arm resting on top of the door.

"Brittany isn't it?" The head cheerleader called out whilst she pulled her sunglasses up on her head.

The shy geek nodded in response when her words failed her.

Instead of using her words to communicate, Santana simply waved her hands towards the car, telling Brittany to get into the car. Although there was a lack of words, the geek knew exactly what the cheerleader was asking, it was just a simple gesture, the head cheerleader's way of offering a lift to her.

Brittany leant back hesitantly, curious as to why all of a sudden the head cheerleader of the infamous Cheerios was offering her a lift, let alone talking to her.

Santana tilted her head as per usually and stared intently into the geeks eye, silently telling her that it's ok. When she saw Brittany take a small step towards the car she arched an eyebrow and signalled with her head to get into the car. As Brittany took more steps towards the car, Santana pulled herself back into the car and waited for the passenger side to be opened.

The car ride was once again silent, no words exchanged between the two, with only the sound of the car radio gracing their ears. Once they arrived at the Pierce residence Brittany kept her body facing forward and took three subtle but deep breaths as she gathered all her courage to speak.

"Thanks for-uh…thanks." She awkwardly said to the head cheerleader.

Instead of speaking Santana tilted her head but this time she let out a small, genuine smile which had Brittany seeing the light. Despite the smile being small and almost unnoticeable it was still a smile and the geek swore at that moment it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Bye." Brittany said with a shaky voice and jumped out the car.

Just as she was stepping out of the car she heard a soft melodic voice invade her ears.

"Bye Brittany."

The geek didn't turn around because she didn't want the head cheerleader to see her face which glowed as bright as a tomato. When she reached her front door, the minute her hand touched the door knob she heard the car drive way. She let out the goofiest laugh as she let out the biggest smile grace her lips.

"Is this a dream?" Brittany asked herself. For safe measures she pinched herself hard and yelped at the pain but the smile was still there, "This shit is real."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lunchtime at McKinley was like trying to fight your way through the bargain bins at a supermarket against angry mothers. It was always cramped, loud and an absolute nightmare to try and navigate through the shouting bodies. Every day it a tedious chore Brittany had to go through, pushing her way through the crowds to sit in her usual spot, right next to trash. She wasn't as lucky as those higher up on the social hierarchy and it was evident as she watched entire crowds disperse as Santana, Mike, Puck and Rachel strutted through the cafeteria.

Her eyes were solely on Santana when out of the blue she was hit with a giant serving of purple slushie.

"Loser." One of the jocks taunted and let out a howl of laughter as he walked back to his table filled with cheerleaders and other jocks.

Brittany's eyes began to water as the corn syrup began to irritate her eyes and the cold crushed ice dripping down from her head to the rest of her body. Her throat began to constrict as she tried her best to stop herself from crying in public. When it became too hard to hold her tears and emotions in check she stood up, grabbed her bag and swiftly left the cafeteria with her head bowed down in shame.

Santana watched everything from the moment purple ice hit the geek to when she rushed out of the cafeteria in shame. Her face was contorted in a furious frown when she saw the jock hi-five his friends for what he had just done. Deciding to take action she turned to her three friends and gave them strict instructions before throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table as she got up from the table.

The head cheerleader powerwalked, towards the retreating geek and followed her towards the toilets. As she approached the door she could hear some girls laughing at what she assumed was Brittany. She barged into the door and sent the girls all a warning glare, scaring them off until the scampered out of the room.

Her eyes softened when she noticed right at the back of the bathroom, pressed up against the corner was Brittany with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried against her knees.

Brittany continued to sob softly, gripping her legs tightly as she let her salty tears mix in with the sticky slushy. She hadn't even noticed the laughing had stopped and the room was not dead silent except for the sound of white, pristine sneakers squeaking against the tiles. When a shadow cast over her she lifted her head, expecting to be attack with another slushy but was surprised when she saw the blurry outline of Santana standing in front of her.

The head cheerleader lowered herself until she was kneeling on the ground on the same level as Brittany. With freshly wet paper towels she reached forward and began wiping away at the slushy around the geek's red eyes. A small pile of wet, purple paper towels accumulated next to the two girls as Santana wordlessly wiped the purple mess from Brittany's face.

"S-santana you don't have to." Brittany mumbled under her breath, embarrassed that the girl of her dreams was now wiping purple goo off her face.

"Sh." Santana hushed the girl front of her as she continued to wipe the purple slushy off her face.

The silence was thick between the two with only the sounds of paper towels wiping against Brittany's face and her soft sobs resonated through the bathroom.

The humiliated girl's eyes were downcast on the ground, unable to lift her eyes to meet the head cheerleader's soft gaze.

"It's ok." Santana whispered in a soft voice that unless you were in the direct vicinity of the two, one would not hear the words leave her mouth.

Regardless of the comforting words Brittany continued to sob harder as she allowed Santana to continue cleaning her face. Her arms remained lifeless on her lap with her fists balled up tightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the head cheerleader who simply picked up one of Brittany's clenched fists and pried her fingers open and held them in free hand.

With her head bowed down the nerd saw that their hands were connected but their fingers weren't interlocked, of course it wouldn't be she thought, the gesture would've been too intimate. Instead their hands were locked together similar to a handshake.

Once the purple slushy was wiped off completely Santana stood up and disengaged their hands in the process. She patted down her cheerleader skirt and smoothed it out before offering a hand to the nerd. Their eyes locked on as Brittany reluctantly took the hand offered to her and used it to pull herself up. Her eyes then dropped down to her now ruined t-shirt, it looked like she was going to walking around school with a giant purple splotch.

The quiet head cheerleader took off her beloved black leather jacket and put it around Brittany's back. She waited for the nerd to get the idea and snake her arm through the sleeves. It was a snug fit since Brittany was a little taller but it wasn't too tight. Her hands slowly trailed down the jacket and pulled the jacket together before zipping it up so it hid the purple stain.

"Thank you." Brittany managed to say without stuttering.

"It's ok." Santana shrugged with an almost unnoticeable smile. Before the nerd could respond or say anything, the head cheerleader walked out the bathroom and headed back to the cafeteria.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Straight after leaving the girls washroom, Santana opened the double doors of the cafeteria with such a force it made a loud noise, capturing the attention of everyone. She powered towards her usual table with a hard glare fixed on her face. As she sat down she noticed the four empty cups that were once filled with hard ice cold slushy.

She looked up towards the jock's table and couldn't help but smirk evilly when she noticed that one jock in particular was covered, head to toe in a rainbow mix of slushies.

Meanwhile still in the girls washroom, Brittany stared into the mirror and pulled the jacket a little tighter around her body, sniffing the leather and revelling in the faint scent of her saviour, glad that it wasn't a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Like Her?

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait. I had clinical placements for a month but this is like 3x longer than the previous chapter so that makes it up for the wait yeah? Hope you enjoy!

**Word count: **6,606 words, no need to read slowly (:

**Tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m

**Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Everyone: **I just want to say thank you all for sticking around this story despite the slow slow updates and everything. You rock my world. Thank you for the reviews, favourites, subscriptions and reading the story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, there's one scene here that I absolutely LOVED writing. Let's see if you can guess which scene, hint I giggled a lot in the office when I typed it up. Thank you again and do your thing!

Ride the unicorn yo! Stay chilly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I'm still trying to get my butt on that show though, like a baws!

* * *

Brittany walked into her Physics class and set her books on her usual desk in the same order as she had done for the entire year. What intrigued her however was that she hadn't been heckled or insulted when she entered the school and even as she walked to class. Her eyes looked around the classroom and suddenly she became hyperaware of her surroundings. As students walked in she readied herself for the insults usually thrown by the Cheerios, but no, as the cheerleaders entered not one word was said to her. She watched them suspiciously until the seat next to her was pulled out, taking her attention away from her daily tormentors.

Santana looked down at Brittany and silently sat down with her eyes still on the blonde nerd. Not one word was exchanged but they both gestured to each other kindly with the head cheerleader doing her signature nod and the nerd returning the gesture with a warm smile.

"Alright, I'm assuming none of you did the questions, as usual so I'm giving you this class to work on them." The Physics teacher sighed and resumed his seat at the desk.

"Sir?" Brittany put her hand up timidly before the teacher could resign to the desk.

"Ah, yes Miss Pierce?" He said politely, Brittany was always one of his favourite students. She was studious, quiet and always achieved the highest grades, overall she was the model student.

"I've um done the questions already though."

Some students nearby laughed under their breaths and began whispering vicious words against her to each other. The head cheerleader remained silent in her seat but she could hear all the hurtful words being exchanged around her but lingered in her seat.

"That's ok, you can continue onto the next chapter. Just do the introductory questions, we learnt the material in the class before and if you want you can try the questions mid chapter but don't go past that because I still need to teach that tomorrow."

Brittany smiled and grabbed her textbook to work on her questions.

"No talking louder than a whisper, I'm going to step out for a minute." The teacher excused himself and stepped out of the room.

The minute he stepped out the students instantly began talking at a higher decibel level and ignored their assigned work for the class. Some jocks began insulting Brittany loudly on purpose and laughed after every insult.

Santana clenched her teeth and abruptly pushed herself out of her seat. With dark eyes she approached the jocks making fun of the nerd and grabbed one of them by the neck of his jersey. She tugged so hard, he was practically pulled out of his seat and shat himself in fear. Her glare instilled intense distress to him as he whimpered under her devilish glare. No words left the head cheerleader's mouth but everyone knew why she was handled the jock so roughly, they all knew that look alone was a silent warning.

The head cheerleader was a woman of few words but her actions and face expressed far more than words could ever do. She could convey a million messages with a simple look and everyone understood to never cross her.

The jock shook in fear and gulped when he heard a faint growl leave Santana's lips. With one final look of disgust she pushed him back until he stumbled backwards into his seat. She turned away and immediately returned to her seat where Brittany watched her every move.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered quietly, almost afraid that those around her would hear.

Santana looked at the nerd and noticed the faint pink blush creeping up on Brittany's cheeks. The head cheerleader's eyes flicked back and forth between the nerd's face and her hands, with her gaze mostly lingering on the pale left hand that rested on top the table.

Brittany gulped when she noticed Santana's gaze on her hands. She knew what the cheerleader wanted but she was too afraid to initiate anything so she kept her hands still and wondered who would make the first move.

A small tanned hand twitched as it hesitantly crawled across the table. As it approached the pale hand it twitched in response, waiting for the tanned hand to connect. Santana's pinkie and Brittany's thumb would have been the first to touch if it wasn't for the teacher barging into the room and calling the class to silence.

The two hands scampered away and returned to their respective owner's laps. Despite being apart the two hands twitched, aching to touch each other but the moment was over. They clutched desperately to their own thighs in an attempt to ease the want of physical connection of their hands.

Santana chanced a quick side glance and caught Brittany doing the exact same thing. The nerd looked away and blushed furiously, trying her best to hide her face. The head cheerleader on the other hand turned her head to hide the small smile gracing her lip, from everyone and the girl next to her.

They were so close.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany couldn't help but replay what had happened during her Physics class. Over and over she'd replay the moment Santana's hand moved towards her, how close they were to making contact. Her food was soon forgotten as she day dreamed about her and Santana going out on dates, hands constantly clutching onto each other's. She was so lost in her fantasy she flinched when she heard a tray being placed next to her and a chair being pulled out. She eyed the person and almost fainted when she noticed a cheerleader, no _the _head cheerleader sitting next to her.

"You looked lonely." Was all Santana said to the nerd before putting a slice of chocolate cake onto Brittany's tray.

The nerd looked down at the lone slice of cake that rested on top of her tray and gave the cheerleader an innocent yet geeky smile. She let out a goofy laugh and prepared to eat the cake until Santana's voice stopped her.

"Shouldn't you leave the cake 'til last?" The head cheerleader mumbled, her mouth still stuffed with her salad.

"Uh…um, y-yeah you're right." Brittany chuckled nervously and began stuffing her face so she didn't have to say another word to Santana. Whenever she tried to talk to the head cheerleader, all that would come out of her mouth were just incoherent grunts or mumbles and she always felt so embarrassed in front of her.

When the bell rang Santana got up from her spot, tray in hand and placed her free hand on Brittany's shoulder, "Bye Brittany." She gave the shoulder a small squeeze and left without saying another word.

Brittany pushed up her glasses and started down at her shoulder where Santana's arm rested only moments before. She gawked at it and tried to refrain from breaking out in an awkward jig. It was like light was shining from that exact spot on her shoulder.

"So not washing this shirt."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So!" Quinn suddenly said from behind Santana when she saw the captain standing in the middle of the field. Quinn had her hands clasped behind her back as she walked around the head cheerleader and laughed when she flinched, "That nerd whatever her name is, do tell why Santana Lopez is all of a sudden defending her?"

"Can it Fabray." Santana said sharply.

"Why so defensive for? Do you like her?" Quinn stopped her pacing and stood in front of her captain with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm not."

"Can it be? Santana Lopez has fallen for that nerd, the lowest of the low?"

"She's not a nerd Fabray, she's just smart. If that makes her a nerd doesn't that mean you're one?" Despite her bitchy exterior Quinn was an intelligent girl gifted with both athletic and academic skills.

"Ah, but I'm pretty."

"She's- I know what you're doing."

"She's what Santana?" Quinn teased and bumped the head cheerleader's hip with her own, "Aren't you failing Physics or something? Go get her help then maybe you can get into those sexy unfitted slacks of hers.

Santana quirked an eyebrow and huffed at her co-captain, she wasn't failing, her grades just didn't like being As or Bs. The two were always fiercely competitive and since Santana had the head cheerleader position, Quinn would always use her obviously better grades to piss off her captain.

"You get your grades back tomorrow for that test you did earlier in the week don't you? A tutor could help you, think about it."

Just like that Quinn walked away laughing at her captain and friend, the Santana Lopez who was egotistical, over confident and so sure of herself had problems dealing with her obvious attraction to the nerd.

"Dammit Quinn."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany stood in front of her mirror dressed in a loose superman hoodie and plain fleecy pants with her hair tied up in a messy bun and her glasses perched over her eyes. She began making seductive faces which in the end just made it look like she was going to throw up. She tried to wiggle her eyebrows but lacked coordination and just looked like her eyes had a nervous twitch. Then she tried to wink which looked over the top and downright creepy.

Five steps back she took and began to strut towards the mirror, "Heeeyyy." She greeted her reflection, "Santana Lopez, have I ever mentioned that you are the sex?" She frowned at herself, "Wait, no Brittany that's just weird, I sound like a predator."

She shook her body and took those same five steps back and walked towards her reflection but this time, with a little bounce to her step akin to a gangster's walk, "Yo Lopez, you are mighty fiiiine girl."

"No, that's not right." She said to herself and went back those same five steps again.

This time she tried to walk as naturally and calm as she could before resting her forearm on the mirror, right above where Santana's head would reach. She'd seen so many jocks do that to their girlfriends so she figured it was what you did if you liked a girl, "So Santana, I couldn't help but notice you here by your beautiful self. Oh, I kid you not you're beautiful Santana, a rare beauty. No, I mean it Santana. Oh? Is that so? You're not passing Physics tell me, how can I possibly help?" Brittany leant forward against the mirror and smiled at her own reflection.

"Oh you want to come over? That's fine, just come over and we can study…what else did you say? Well, what else do you want to happen Miss Lopez? Why is it you pretty girls always say you don't know." She chuckled throughout her faux conversation.

Brittany then moved her body so she was facing the mirror front on and took a small step forward, "I think you want this to happen." She then leant forward and kissed her mirror. Her eyes were closed as she deepened the kiss with her mirror. Her hand reached up and placed itself in the same position as Santana's hips would be if she really was kissing the girl.

"Bri-OH!" Her mother's jaw dropped when she barged into the room and saw her socially awkward daughter making out with the mirror.

Brittany swung around and desperately wanted to die, "MOM!" She gasped in shock and began to panic, "I was uh…was wondering what it's like to kiss myself." _That wasn't even a lie..._ she thought to herself in shame.

"Yes…um, just came in to tell you that your father and I can't take you home tomorrow or to school."

"Thanks mom." Her mother then awkwardly exited the bedroom.

"Please be a dream, please be a dream." Brittany pinched herself hard and flinched at the pain, "Dammit!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_*Beep Beep* _

Brittany shot out of bed and shut off her clock. She'd been woken from her dream about Santana once again, but this time, the dream consisted of Santana performing at one of the football games and running up the bleachers to give Brittany a kiss. Not only that but in her dream the cheerleader took her hand and shouted to the audience that she was now Brittany's girlfriend. It felt so real she didn't want to ever wake up. She gritted her teeth and growled lowly, frustrated that the dreams and day dreams hadn't stopped.

It was an on and off thing and for a brief moment she contemplated maybe she was ill but brushed the thought away. She came to the conclusion that it was just her intense admiration for the head cheerleader that was bringing forth the dreams. With one final shake of her head just to make sure she was definitely back to reality she got ready for school.

Her parents had to work early that day so they left her money to take the bus but when she stepped out of her house there was a familiar car parked outside. Inside she could see that the driver of the car was the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Santana?" She asked when she came up to the car and knocked on the window.

The driver's seat door opened and out stepped Santana in all her glory, donning her usual Cheerios uniform minus the leather jacket. Then Brittany remembered the jacket Santana lent her was still in the back drying off.

"Need a lift?" Santana asked with a simple tilt of her head. Her tone wasn't aggressive, blunt or monotonous like it usually was when she spoke to other students, instead it was light and warm.

"It's ok, I was going to take the bus anyway." Brittany politely declined, "Oh, you're jacket's still drying in the back. It should be done by the end of today. I can give it to you tomorrow?"

The head cheerleader chuckled at the nerd and moved to the passenger side of the car, "Just get in Brittany. I'm taking you to school." She delivered it in a way that wasn't forceful. As a sign of peace she opened the door for the nerd.

Brittany knew that the head cheerleader wouldn't take no for an answer and hesitantly got into the car and smiled when Santana closed the door for her.

"Can I come by after school?" Santana asked when she started her car and began to drive, "To get my jacket that is." She added as an excuse to solidify her intentions of going over to Brittany's house.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"I'm taking you home as well."

That was the last thing Santana said throughout the entire drive. After their very brief exchange of words the car was left in a cone of silence but Brittany didn't mind. Although the conversation was short it was significantly longer than previous ones so she took what she could. She just liked hearing Santana's voice.

When they reached the school Brittany waited for Santana to shut the engine before getting out of the car.

"Thanks." She awkwardly stuttered, "Um, I'll wait for you at your car." She felt her cheeks grow hotter and turned on shaky legs ready walk away when a sharp voice halted her movements.

"Wait for me at your locker."

She turned around and saw Santana showing off one of her rare smiles, the ones that were myths to the other students of the school. She sighed dreamily and nodded before continuing her walk into the school.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana grumbled annoyingly when she felt Mike's body barrel into her as he slid onto the chair.

"So." He said once her body stopped him, "That girl Brittany."

"What about her?" Santana snapped at him.

"Do you liiiiike her?" He teased and poked her arm.

"Who likes who?" Rachel asked when she and Puck joined the table.

"Santana likes that girl Brittany." Mike informed them with a smile and completely ignored the death glare directed at him from the head cheerleader.

"Brittany who?" Puck mumbled with his mouth full.

"Noah don't talk with your mouth full. That girl over there." Rachel gestured towards the blonde nerd who was sitting by herself next to the bins.

"Oh! Wait, she goes here?" Puck asked innocently.

Mike laughed at his friend and just shook his head, "Dude she was in…um, hm." He pondered for a minute and realised that he himself had never noticed the girl until Quinn told him about Santana's crush.

"Where are you going babe?" Puck asked when his girlfriend got up from her spot and started walking away from their table.

Santana's eyes shot up when she realised that Rachel was approaching Brittany.

"Hey Brittany." Rachel greeted with her hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Oh, hi Rachel." The nerd greeted back politely because Rachel had never once bullied her even though her boyfriend was a popular jock, in fact she was envious of Rachel. The self-dubbed 'leader' of the Glee Club had Noah Puckerman as a boyfriend and deep down she wished that she could have that with Santana.

"Would you like to sit with us?"

Brittany faltered for a second and leant across to look over at the table where Mike, Santana and Puck were seated. Not once had she ever been asked to sit with them, well no one really asked her to sit with them anyway. She was about to politely decline but before she could even say anything Rachel picked up her tray and bag and began to walk towards the other table. Everything was in her bag and she was still hungry so she had no choice but to follow the shorter girl.

As Rachel walked towards the table she had a big smile on her face and completely disregarded Santana's evil glare towards her. Mike was tried his best to supress his laughter and kept whacking the head cheerleader's hand away as she tried to punch his leg under the table.

"You can sit here Brittany." Rachel instructed and placed Brittany's things right next to Santana.

"Uh…ok." Brittany stammered and sat down cautiously.

"You're new right?" Puck asked with a smile but that soon faded when Rachel slapped his shoulder.

"Um, I've actually been here since freshman year…and we went to the same middle school." Brittany answered quietly and kept her head down.

Puck just looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh, yeah…um…"

The table fell into an awkward silence with Mike trying to hold in his laughter, Puck looking down at his food in shame after being silently scolded by his girlfriend. Rachel stared at Brittany with a freakishly cheery smile while Santana poked at her food with a bored expression. Brittany sat up straight as she looked everywhere but at the people on the table.

The silence was then broken by Puck hands slapping down on the table, "We're in the same Physics class aren't we!?" He exclaimed proudly when it finally hit him where he'd seen the nerd.

"Yep."

"I knew it! Shit how'd you go on that test?" He asked because there was really nothing else they could talk about and the silence creeped him out.

"Adequate." Brittany shrugged and looked at Santana, "H-how did you go?" She stuttered.

Santana looked up and shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, 60. I think I need a tutor." She sighed and looked back down at her food.

Brittany smiled internally when she realised this was her chance. Just like she practised all she'd have to do is be confident and offer her services. This was it, her moment, she was ready to shine, shine like a star. Seconds passed, she was ready. She was hyping herself up. Her mouth readied itself to speak and voice her thoughts.

"Brutal. Hey wanna get a burger?" And the moment was ruined. Santana nodded and stood up with Puck to grab their burger from the cafeteria line.

The nerd watched the two teens stand up and walk away from the table. Her eyes were wide and internally she was hitting herself for being too slow to say anything.

"So Brittany." Rachel leant her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top her clasped hands, "Tell us about yourself."

Mike smiled to the nerd and shifted his body slightly so he was at least facing her while he ate.

"Um, I'm Brittany…" She wasn't used to introducing herself to anyone and didn't know what exactly she should say. When her brain couldn't think of anymore information she was saved when Puck and Santana joined the table with more food.

"So what'd I miss?" Puck asked as he sat down.

"Brittany here was telling us about herself." Rachel answered cheerily.

"Oh, so what'd you tell us?" Puck asked politely, really trying to make an effort to not be a total ass even though it was unintentional most of the time.

"Her name's Brittany." Rachel said happily.

"What else?"

The table fell silent again and Mike tried his best to not burst out laughing. "Um…" Brittany paused and thought for a minute, "I go to McKinley?"

"Right…" Puck nodded slowly and resumed eating his burger.

Inside Brittany was yelling at herself for being so damn awkward, she wished that she had more to say, or at least something interesting to say about herself. She'd never realised how boring she was until that day.

The silence was finally becoming unbearable for Santana so she decided to take the initiative and cleared her throat, "You should sit with us from now on, that is, if you want to."

"Oh, um…uh…thank you." Brittany's eyes doubled in size it was like a dream come true. She would be spending lunch with Santana every day, miracles really did happen. Then she remembered, it could've been a dream so she pinched herself hard and yelped in pain. She smiled ecstatically when she felt the pain and realised it wasn't a dream.

"Um, are you ok?" Mike asked when he noticed she pinched herself.

"Uh, yeah…had an itch. Accidently pinched myself." She smiled when he accepted the answer and began stuffing her face with food so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

The atmosphere of the table lightened up and was no longer enveloped in an awkward silence. She listened intently as Mike, Puck and Rachel spoke to each other and tried her best not to stare at Santana for too long. She studied how the head cheerleader would listen to her friends and give her input with minimal words and simple gestures. It was amazing how Santana could convey so much with so little interaction, she was awestruck.

The bell rung and everyone began placing all their trash on their trays and got up from the table.

"What do you have now?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked towards the bins.

"Study period." The nerd answered with a nervous smile.

Mike watched the awkward conversation unveil and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Say Brittany, why don't you help doofus here with her Physics? You're good at it aren't you?"

"Um…"

"Great, just got you a tutor Lopez. Thank me later." Mike said cheekily and slapped his hand on the head cheerleader's shoulder before running away towards safety. If he left it up to Santana to make any sort of move they'd would have graduated before she would have even asked the nerd out. He mentally patted himself for a job well done and sprinted towards his next class.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Santana broke the silence between her and the gobsmacked Brittany.

"No! It's okay! I want t-to." Brittany slapped herself mentally and wondered why on earth she was yelling and stuttering at the same time.

"We'll walk together."

Although Brittany heard Santana's words loud and clear, for some reason in her head she heard 'Let's run away together' which she wouldn't have minded either.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

School had ended and just like Santana told her, Brittany waited at her locker for the head cheerleader. During the time between waiting for her new friend and when the cheerleader arrived she'd fallen into a day dream where she was dating the girl of her dreams. She fantasized about waiting for the shorter girl to take her home where they'd get their sweet lady kisses on and spend the night together before going to school the next day. Alas the dream didn't last long because the sound of bodies being slammed into lockers cut her fantasy short. It was lucky though because after she was prematurely brought out of her dream, the head cheerleader arrived just a second after.

The car ride back home was long and torturous for the nerd. Again the car was in silence with only the radio playing. Despite spending a little bit more extra time with the head cheerleader their conversations were bare and minimal and never went into depth. She didn't mind the silence, in fact, she welcomed it but after hearing the sweet melody of Santana's voice she wanted her to talk all the time. Her thoughts raced back and forth, desperate for a topic to discuss with the driver but sadly it came up with nothing. Well, nothing that would interest the girl because who would really want to discuss relativity?

Fingers drummed against the steering wheel when they came to a stop light and Brittany couldn't help but watch the rhythmic flow of tanned fingers. When she looked up at the owner she blushed when she realised she'd been caught staring. She blushed even harder when she saw Santana smiling at her and it wasn't even a small unnoticeable smile, no, it was the type of smile where someone found something adorable. First her cheeks felt hot, then the tips of her ears and the next thing she knew her hold face was on fire. She wondered if Santana thought she was suffering from a bad rash or something.

They then slowly inched forward and started to move once the light turned green. Santana shifted her gaze from Brittany and returned it back to the road. Every now and then Brittany would find herself looking to the side to catch a glimpse of the rare beauty next to her. It was strange, although they barely ever exchanged words or conversations would seem one-sided she always felt somewhat comfortable around the head cheerleader.

Finally they arrived at the Pierce residence after another silent but surprisingly not awkward car ride. Santana followed Brittany into the house and noticed how clean and immaculate it was. The house reminded her of her own home which was just as clean but the interior designs differed. Her home had more of a modern design with a lot of emphasis on shades rather than colour, whereas the nerd's home placed heavy emphasis on colours. Despite the layout of their houses being surprisingly similar it looked completely different. She followed the nerd towards the back of the house where she assumed Brittany's room was. When they reached the door that had word's 'Brittany' stuck on the front her assumption was confirmed.

Brittany opened the door to her room, heart pounding because she felt nervous, there they were, in her house and within a few seconds Santana Lopez would be stepping into her room. She sighed in relief when she remembered that she'd managed to clean her room before she left the house that morning but that still didn't calm her nerves. When the door opened she pushed it slowly and stepped into the room before she moved to the side to let her new friend in.

Santana stepped into the room and was surprised at how clean it was and not what she expected. If someone asked her honestly what she thought she'd expect her response would've been, gaming posters, textbooks littered everywhere, scraps of paper and awards for spelling bees and other academic competitions. Yes, there were a mass amount of textbooks but they were all piled neatly in a bookcase, the study desk that housed a laptop was clean and organised, rather than gaming posters there was the periodic table and a few art works.

"Sorry it's a mess." Brittany said softly, mistaking the silence from Santana as disapproval.

The head cheerleader looked around the room and wondered what 'mess' her friend was referring to. Nothing was on the ground, everything was neatly organised, and suddenly she was curious what was in the nerd's wardrobe. Every day she noticed that Brittany would wear the same things, unfitted slacks with a dress shirt tucked in. The business look would have worked really well with the nerd but it was just the fit that always let her down, sometimes the nerd would have a knitted vest or sweater over the shirt, but that only happened on the colder days. Then a memory resurfaced from the back of her mind. She remembered that once at the mall she had seen the nerd in clothes other than her slacks and shirts.

_*Flash back* _

_Santana smiled happily with her new purchases in her hand. This is what she loved about shopping with her mom. Despite everyone's initial thought that she was an ungrateful daughter who was distanced from her family she was actually really close with her mother. Every month they'd plan to have at least one mother-daughter day where all the extra money her mother earned that month would be put towards a shopping trip for just the two of them._

_That day she'd purchased a new leather jacket that pretty much went with every single item in her wardrobe. Her mother had even helped her pick it out. They decided to go on a Sunday because the crowds were less busy and she would see less people from her school. They walked through various shops when her mother took her into a store to buy a new business suit for work._

"_I think that's Jo, Joanne Pierce." Santana's mother pointed out when they entered the store._

_The young cheerleader looked at who her mother was looking at and saw that it was a tall woman of European descent standing near the changing rooms. It seemed like she was shopping with someone because in her hand she had a second mobile and what seemed to be someone's wallet._

"_Who's that?" Santana asked inquisitively. _

"_Oh, she's the new worker down at the office." Maribel Lopez told her daughter._

"_Maribel!" Joanna Pierce called out to the older Lopez. The two women approached each other and greeted one another with a hug._

"_Hello Jo. This is my daughter Santana. Santana this is Jo from work." _

_Santana smiled politely and played the role of perfect daughter towards the taller woman. She gave the woman a small wave and looked between both older women as they conversed._

"_What are you doing here?" She heard her mother ask._

"_I'm just shopping with my daughter. She always loves to wear business wear. Sometimes I tell her, Brittany you should just relax and wear some jeans and a nice top but no, she doesn't listen. That girl is always adamant about wearing slacks and shirts to school, I'm pretty sure she's taken some of mine." _

_Santana's head titled in thought when she heard the name Brittany being mentioned. It sounded familiar like maybe she had met the girl before. She thought long and hard, Brittany, Brittany Pierce. She was deep in thought when the one of the doors to the changing rooms opened which brought her right out of her daze. _

"_Oh, yes Brittany. Where is she?" Maribel asked curiously and right on cue a girl equally as tall as her mother with the same striking features, long blonde hair and interesting blue eyes joined the three._

"_Speak of the devil. How did you go sweetie?" Jo asked her daughter when she joined them just outside the changing rooms._

"_I didn't like the fit. The shirt was tight around the waist and I didn't like the shape of the pants." The younger Pierce told her mother and put the items on the rack so the workers could put them away. "I liked the first ones I tried on." She sighed and took her phone and wallet from her mother. _

"_But honey they were loose and didn't look that nice." Jo didn't mind her daughter's sense of fashion but sometimes she just wished she chose better fitted clothes rather than out of shape pants and shirts. It made her daughter look much older than she really was and she really wanted her to just dress like a teenager for once. _

"_They were comfortable."_

"_Okay if you insist. Oh, how rude of me." Jo gasped when she realised she'd forgotten that they had company, "Maribel, Santana this is my daughter Brittany. Brittany this is Maribel one of my co-workers and her young daughter Santana." _

"_Pleasure to meet you Brittany." Maribel smiled and shook the young Pierce's hand, "Say hello Santana." She nudged her daughter who looked confused and partly gobsmacked._

"_Oh, sorry. Hi Brittany." Santana smiled and gave her a small wave, "Say, do you go to McKinley?" _

_Brittany flinched and looked down shyly, her cheeks growing red as she blushed. "Um, yeah. I'm a sophomore." _

_Then it hit Santana, it was her, Brittany Pierce, the nerd that jocks and other Cheerios picked on at school. The girl in front of her looked completely different than she did when she was at school. At school she always dressed in unfitted and untailored shirts and pants which always hung on her body awkwardly. That day though she noticed Brittany was wearing fitted jeans and a shirt under a simple sweater. The sweater looked thinner than her usual heavy knitwear that she'd wear to school so the look was a definite change. _

"_Isn't that funny. Santana's a sophomore as well." Maribel chuckled with Jo. _

"_I'm going to try on that vest." Brittany pointed towards an item that hung on the wall and pushed her glasses further up. She did her best to ignore her mom's pout because she knew how much the older woman disapproved of it. In blunt words it was unflattering and not even her mother who was already in her 40's would even wear it, but for Brittany it was simple and comfortable. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Lopez. Bye Santana." She stumbled over the last part but it seemed like no one seemed to notice her slight stutter._

_Santana watched as the young nerd left and disappeared into the changing rooms._

_*End Flashback*_

The memory had been pushed to the back of her mind but had somehow resurfaced. After that day she remembered that she developed an interest in the nerd but soon forgot about her when she was pressured by the Cheerios to place emphasis on popularity. For the first few days she would try and look out for the nerd but could never find her. Then slowly the older cheerleaders had her bullying other kids and dating the jocks. Eventually her hunt and interest took a backseat and eventually pushed to the back of her mind to be forgotten, well that was until much later.

"We met before." Santana mentioned in a low voice, "At the mall with our moms."

Brittany stopped what she was doing and turned to the head cheerleader with a frightened look in her eye. She didn't know why she was scared but she could feel her heart beat out of its cage.

Santana took Brittany's inability to speak as a cue to continue, "You were wearing skinny jeans, a sweater and a shirt underneath it. Your mom wanted you to wear the fitted slacks but you chose the looser ones."

The room fell into a silence. The two girls stood rooted in their spot and said nothing. Both waited for each other to make the first move but it never came. Then a noise broke the silence, it was both a relief and an annoyance to the two. On one hand the noise took away the awkward silence they were trapped it but on the other, it potentially stopped either of them making the first move.

"Brittany, I'm home!" Mrs. Pierce yelled into the house when she entered.

The two girls stepped out of the room and greeted the older woman who was now standing in the kitchen with an apple in her hand. When they entered they noticed her eyes quirk in surprise when she noticed the head cheerleader next to her daughter.

"Santana?" Jo looked at the girl curiously, "Oh, my! You look more like your mother than before." She exclaimed, "Your mother still talks about you but she never mentioned how beautiful you have become. I haven't seen you since that day at the mall. We always say we should get our families together but we never go through with it. Is that?" Jo pointed and referred to the cheerleader's attire. "You're a cheerleader, amazing."

"She's head cheerleader." Brittany corrected her mom.

"Head cheerleader!" Jo gasped in shock, "What an achievement."

Santana stood awkwardly in the kitchen as the older woman cooed and praised her over what she thought wasn't much. Originally she became head cheerleader for the popularity so it had no real substance for her.

A loud ringing could be heard from Santana's chest which caught the two Pierces by surprise. They watched as she awkwardly removed the phone from her bra and answered it. The call was from her mother and Jo couldn't help but yell a 'hello' from the background which earned her a chuckle from Santana and the woman on the other line.

"I've got to go now, mom wants me home." Santana told the two after her conversation on the phone.

"Now I'm definitely going to make sure we have this dinner." Jo Pierce left the two and retired to her room.

Brittany offered to walk the head cheerleader back to her car and raced back to her room to retrieve her bag. They walked to the car in silence where with uncontrollably shaky hands the nerd handed the backpack to Santana. They looked at each other and fought with their own bodies to say goodbye but neither could do it. The tension was thick but neither could budge, no matter how hard they wanted to.

"Bye Santana." Brittany managed to force out despite her heart racing and as per usual Santana gave her a small nod as a response.

Internally the head cheerleader fought with herself because she so desperately wanted to speak but she couldn't. She always had trouble speaking around Brittany and hid around her bad girl exterior and played it like she was mysterious, when in fact she was just as scared. She never knew what to say or what to do so staying silent was always her best option.

With a small smile Brittany watched Santana get into her car and drive off. She stood still in her place until the car disappeared around the corner and then decided to walk back into the house.

Santana gripped her steering wheel tight as she drove, annoyed that once again she could barely speak to Brittany. When she reached a stop light she stuck her hand to the backseat and tried to feel for her favourite leather jacket. The same leather jacket she bought with her mom two years ago. When her hands felt nothing but the seats she turned to the back and realised it wasn't there.

"Shit! I forgot to get my jacket."


End file.
